Duped (Nate 10)
Duped is the third episode of Nate 10. It aired on 5/30/2016, otherwise known as Memorial Day of 2016! Plot Nate was at school, grabbing textbooks from his locker. Julie walks up to him. Julie: Do you have any plans tomorrow? Nate: Uh.. I'm going to wake up, brush my tee- Julie: So no? Nate: Pretty much. Why? Julie: Oh, nothing. Nate: (Smirks) You like me. Julie: (Face flushes) No! A bunch of girls are now surrounding the two, giggling at the sight. Nate: It's all right, cause I do too. I mean, who wouldn't like me? Julie: (Quietly) Do you want to go on a da- (An explosion is heard) An orange robot identical to the one previously battled appears. It shoots out an orange laser at Nate. Nate ducks as it destroys his locker. Nate: My stuff were in there! Time to go Fasttrack! Robot: Hand me the Omnitrix. All of the girls run off, screaming for their lives. Nate quickly dials an alien, smacking the Omnitrix. Nate shrinks a bit and becomes Ditto. Ditto: Cool! (Splits into two other clones) Ditto 1: Awesome! Ditto 2: Swell, my fellow beings. Ditto 3: Aw, shut up. We don't care. Ditto 2: As of this moment, I care. Ditto 3: As of this moment, you're going to get beat up. The two arguing Ditto start to tussle with each other, slapping each other. Ditto 1 sighs as he goes off to fight the robot. The orange robot throws Ditto 1 into Nate's locker, locking him up in it. All of the Ditto shriek in pain unanimously. Ditto 3: No one hurts us Ditto. Ditto 2: Technically, we are capable of being hurt. But that's aside of the point. Ditto 1: SHUT UP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! Ditto 2: Swell idea! I'll go off to help. Ditto 3 splits into multiple clones who all jump ontop of the robot. Ditto 3-A: Wow. Ditto 3: Am I right or am I wrong? Ditto 2: Technically you'd be right, as there is nothing to be wrong about. Ditto 3-B: So fancy, oooohh. Ditto 3-C: Y u so mad bro? Jelly mah rad skills? The robot shoots out a laser that hits Nate's locker, piercing through it and damaging Ditto 1 badly. Everyone collapses to the ground. Picking up one of the Ditto, the robot runs off with him. Ditto 3-B: Ahh! Help! All of the Ditto are about to revert back, but nothing happens. Ditto 1: Huh. Ditto 3: Totes. Not. Swell. Ditto 1: We need to get back that Ditto! Ditto 3: Yeah, no one kidnaps us Ditto. Ditto 2: But he just did. Did he not? Ditto 3-A: Shut up, nerd. Scene All of the Ditto are stealthily following the robot. They reach a factory with a bunch of other identical robots being created. Ditto 1: (Whispers) This is where all of the robots are being made. Unnamed Voice: Ah, thank you Techadon robot. We've finally captured the Omnitrix user. Meddling around with our operations. The group of Ditto break through the factory, revealing themselves to the unnamed voice. Unnamed Voice: Ah. Should've expected some more Splixson to have appeared. Ditto 1: We heard everything! Ditto 2: He didn't say anything important. Ditto 1: (Whispers) I know. I just said it to sound threatening. Inspector 13: It is I, Inspector 13. You've meddled with our Techadon robots far too long. It is now time to destroy you. Deploy, Techadon robot army. A large group of Techadon robot start marching from behind Inspector 13. Ditto 1: Give us back the Ditto and we'll give you the Omnitrix. Ditto 3: Are you crazy? Ditto 2: For once, he is right! You can't. Ditto 1: (Whispers) I got this. Inspector 13: Okay then. Shut down, Techadon robot army. Hand him the fellow Splixson. All of the Ditto are reunited, grouping together into one Ditto. Ditto reverts back to his human form, Nate. Inspector 13: A fellow human boy? Nate: Yes. Now here is the Omnitrix. (Walks over to Inspector 13) Nate immediately ducks and trips Inspector 13, then starts to beat him up. Inspector 13: Stop! Stop! Nate starts to realize how ruthless his action was, stopping. Inspector 13 pulls out a blaster and shoots Nate out of the factory, destroying pieces of his clothing. Inspector 13 then pulled out a remote with a big red button, pressing it. The whole entire factory was shut down. Scene Julie was playing tennis with Nate, the former winning. Julie: (Serving) Dues, advantage in. Nate: So about that date, do you still want to do it? (Hits the ball into Julie's side of the court) Julie: Sure! (Smashes the ball past Nate, causing him to lose the game.) Good game. (Shakes his hand) Major Events * The robots from before are revealed to be Techadon robots. * The creator of the Techadon robots are revealed to be Inspector 13. * The Techadon factory is now shut down. Characters * Nate * Julie * Multiple girls Aliens Used * Ditto Villains * Inspector 13 ** Techadon Robots Trivia * This was based off of Duped. * This doesn't end the Techadon arc. It's only just starting. Category:Nate 10 Category:Episodes Category:Nate 10: Techadon Arc